


I'm Mark Twain on the Mississippi (I'm Hemingway with a shot of Whiskey)

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Genderfluid Axel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Mark told Jesse he'd look out for Axel. That's why he's doing this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Keith Urban's John Cougar, John Deere and John 3:16

Mark has every intention of yelling at Axel for his latest trick when he gets to the kid's room. The door is ajar and music is pouring out, loud angry punk music and he pushes the door open.

Axel is shirtless in ripped skinny jeans and holding a pair of metallic gold heels that Mark is sure he's seen before. On Lisa Snart.

"Does Lisa know you stole her shoes?", he calls over the music and Axel jumps.

"Fuck, Mark.", and Axel turns to face him. And much like his back, Axel's chest is decorated with small tattoos. Some good, some bad. Jesse had talked about setting him up with his son but he'd never noticed just how good looking Axel was.

Axel puts the shoes down to turn off the music and grab a shirt off the bed.

"Are you wearing lipstick?", Mark asks abruptly.

Of course he is, no one's lips are violet and shimmery but still. He's pretty sure the kid is wearing eyeliner too.

Axel tenses and his smile shifts from relaxed to fierce in an instant and he stares Mark down. "So what if I am."

"A man cannot be comfortable without his own approval.", Mark says, raising his hands in submissions.

"Mark Twain.", Axel says, teeth disappearing into a more genuine smile.

Mark finally takes in the whole picture. Axel in his ripped up jeans and cut up muscle tee, heels, lips that were made for lipstick (among other things) and studded bracelets and says, "You look..." he wants to say good but he catches himself, "You look like there is no fucking way I'm letting you go out alone dressed like this. Where are you going?"

"Show downtown, I asked Piper to come with but he has a date."

"So you have two tickets."

Axel nods, catching on slowly.

"I'll go with you.", Mark says sharply. Because he should keep an eye on Axel. For Jesse, obviously.

Axel fucking grins and Mark immediately regrets everything.

He nearly loses Axel in the mosh pit several times but the show, despite not being his kind of music, is pretty great. It's the kind of music that beats with your heart rate and overwhelms your brain. Like thunder but more dissonant.

And you can't dance per se at show like this but he watches Axel move and he's not the only one by any means. And Axel comes back with a couple of beers and Mark reaches for the one closest to him and Axel smirks. "Gonna cost you."

Mark rolls his eyes, "What do you want."

Axel smirks, "Kiss me."

Mark blinks and then shrugs, it's not like he hasn't be thinking about it all night, and he slides his hand behind Axel's neck and pulls him in.

They're both still mildly inebriated when they get back to the hideout and he ends up pushing Axel up against the door of his room and if he wasn't wearing Axel's lipstick after the show he is now.

He kneels between Axel's legs and lets his lips brush Axel's ear, "Leave the shoes on."

Axel manages the wickedest grin Mark's seen yet as he finishes tugging off his boxers and slips the heels back on.

Lisa might kill them, but Mark strongly suspects it'll be worth it as he pins Axel's wrists above his head. Axel just groans, face flushed, eyes fluttering closed as his head falls back. 

And Mark learns one thing very quickly, Mick's story about overhearing Axel and Piper is probably 100% true. 

Axel grins as he finishes doing up his pants, and grabs his shirt and Lisa's shoes off the floor and slips out the door.

"Oh hey, Len.", Mark hears Axel say.

"You know what, I don't want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
